


What Do We Do With a Drunken Sailor?

by ericsonclan



Series: A Pirate's Life For Me AU [18]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25008676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: The crew plays a prank on Mitch that fits right in with the old pirate song.
Relationships: Clementine/Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: A Pirate's Life For Me AU [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683673
Kudos: 3





	What Do We Do With a Drunken Sailor?

**Author's Note:**

> (by Linnea)

“I don’t know. Doesn’t this seem a bit mean?” Ruby asked as she crouched outside the sleeping quarters. The rest of the crew was crouching with her except for Mitch. 

“He was an ass when we learned how to swim so he deserves it.” Brody answered with a smile. 

“He’s always an ass.” Prisha commented.

“So,” Louis began as he looked at his crew. “Everybody knows the plan?”

The crew nodded in unison.

“Good.” Louis said with a smile. “Then Operation Drunken Sailor is underway.”

Louis and Marlon quietly entered the room before stopping in front of Mitch’s hammock. Slowly they lifted him, the others helping out as they walked down the hallway. As they reached the top deck, each person held onto one of Mitch’s limbs. Clementine quickly checked to make sure the anchor was dropped and the ship was fine before joining in. Making their way over to the side of the ship, they paused as Louis began to quietly sing. The others slowly joined in one by one. Until they were all singing the sea shanty.

_What do we do with a drunken sailor?  
What do we do with a drunken sailor?  
What do we do with a drunken sailor early in the morning?   
They slowly began to swing Mitch’s sleeping body back and forth to the beat of the tune.  
Throw him in the sea until he’s sober.  
Throw him in the sea until he’s sober.  
Throw him in the sea until he’s sober.  
EARLY IN THE MORNING!_

They shouted as they flung Mitch over the side of the ship. A huge splash was heard as a wave crashed gently against the ship.

Mitch quickly swam up, spitting out sea water as he pushed back his hair. He looked pissed. The crew was too busy laughing to notice though. Until he finally spoke up. “What the fuck!” He grabbed the side of the ship with one hand, glaring at them. “You. You. You. You. You. You. You.You.You.You and you!” Mitch angrily pointed at each member of the crew. “Kiss my ass!” He continued to pout as he swung himself onto the ship though no one seemed to pay Mitch any mind. 

\---

The rest of the day was pretty ordinary. Mitch was still upset over the events of the morning, but Louis was sure that he’d get over it. As the night grew later and each member of the crew went off to sleep, Louis grew more and more concerned though. What if Mitch attacks me in my sleep? It would be the perfect time to get back at me! He tried to dismiss the thoughts as he headed below decks to the captain’s quarters, but couldn’t shake the thought.

Louis stared up at the ceiling as he tried to fall asleep but just couldn’t. Maybe he could ask Clementine if she would like to sleep in the captain’s quarters with him tonight. He always felt safer when he was with her. Without a second thought, he made his way to the crew’s quarters, swaying back and forth with the rocking of the ship. He tiptoed as he entered one of the sleeping quarters. Making his way over to Clementine’s hammock, Louis whispered, “Hey, Clem? Would you like to… I mean, can you stay with me tonight in the captain’s quarters?” 

He didn’t hear her respond but a hand slowly lifted out of the hammock. Louis leaned forward before suddenly the hand grabbed his neck. Mitch’s face appeared from among the shadows with a devious grin. 

Louis let out a tiny yelp before Mitch covered his mouth. 

“This is justice.” Mitch whispered as he grabbed a pair of old socks and shoved them into Louis’ face. 

Louis’ senses were overwhelmed as he took in the stench of the socks. It was such a potent smell that tears started to well up in his eyes. He desperately tried to escape but only managed to flail his limbs about. His legs kicked the hammock beside him, causing Violet to fall onto the floor with a loud thud.

“What the fuck!” 

Mitch and Louis froze as she slowly stood up, feeling her way through the room and stumbling as she did so. They hoped she wouldn’t find them. 

She did. Violet stared at them with a look of anger before hitting Mitch upside the head and doing the same to Louis. “Cut that shit out, guys! We’re trying to sleep!” With that Violet turned to crawl back into her hammock. 

Louis quickly ran out of the room, locking himself in the captain’s quarters as soon as the door was closed. He definitely wasn’t going to be able to sleep tonight.


End file.
